federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - October, 2402
This page chronicles posts #15571-15690 and spans the time of October 1st to October 31st of the year 2402. *FP - September, 2402 *FP - November, 2402 Earth Plots First Week Needing to approach ABBOTT THAY about his friends issues, EDWARD ELBRUNNE finds the boy and tells him about the bounty information on Imari. Abbott is hesitant because of the complexity of the job, but in the end, does it as a favour to the Elbrunne family and show he isn’t a bad person. ABBOTT then has lunch with ANNA-ALEENA KORAN and she talks to him about the idea of having a baby – something he thinks is a really bad idea and it makes her think twice. En route to the planet, MORGAN ELBRUNNE helps AVANDAR DEVRIX celebrate his birthday with a family photoalbum she constructed, as well as explaining she wants to start having babies right away. ABBOTT plans on implementing his latest mission and has a farewell date with KALILI MUNROE. They discuss the future and kiss, Kalili having visions of them being intimate. MORGAN arrives to Earth and has to have her first appointment with MERIK EVEK to have her Ullian eggs removed. She is shy at first, not wishing to have an examination but relents, finding Merik to be understanding. ANNA meets new character JOVANA LUFKIN and finds her strange but uses the girls lack of friends to try it herself and get closer to the secretary of states daughter. HEIDI THAY goes back to Ireland and to DENORIAN THAY only to realize he had someone else there. She explains she wants to come back but he doesn’t have any of it, basically laying out he is having an affair and is planning on divorcing her. ANNA, knowing her choices about the baby, seeks out KORAN JATAR and finally admits to him she wants a child. He is more than happy but they decide to see a geneticist first just incase. DENORIAN is greeted by CADENCE MADDIX who is his lover and explains to her after all these years that he is going to be leaving Heidi. He says he is not happy, but would like to continue to see Cadence. ABBOTT finds OBI LOS in his system but doesn’t know if he is the Los that was referenced. He goes to see the Deltan and explains that is looking for Imari too and wants in. Uncertain about the boy, Obi gives him a raincheck and offerst o look into things. ABBOTT waits on Utopia Plentia for a call back from Obi when Blaine Browning finds him and thanks him for his help proving her innocents. He gives her the 50 extra bricks he got from Hyatt and they part ways. ANNA visits with MYLEE PIPER who gave birth to her daughter NADIYAH PIPER (October 04, 2402). They talk about how having a child can change everything and Mylee’s plans on working less in the restaurant and more with her baby. TUCKER DORR is relaxing at home in his boxers when he runs into AVANDAR who is staying at the Elbrunne home. They talk about appropriate behaviour before finding something in common and making a double date with each other and their girlfriends. LAUREN is finally back home and KATRIONA WOLFE is there to distract her, talking about baby names and deciding on Dhalia and Dorian for the twins. Second Week Excited about news of her pregnancy, ZAINA AL-KHALID seeks out TOBIAS AL-KHALID at his work and tells him about the news, neither knowing of the gender just yet. ANNA-ALEENA KORAN is at JOVANA LUFKIN’s place to work on being her friend when she meets the eccentric girls cat. Realizing how alone and easy to please Jovana is, Anna starts to like her a bit more. OBI LOS is out looking for information when he contacts someone from the Syndicate and learns Abbott really was an interest several years back and that he has become a priority to get back into the fold. ABBOTT has his meeting with OBI and they have an interview, where he has to answer some questions and learn the gist of things. Still, he has to kill some people on a list before being seriously considered. ANNA is back at JOVANA’S when she opens the door to see President Greenwood there naked in a towel. Not realizing that this image she saw was really Jovana, who has morphing capabilities (similar to a Foudner), Anna starts to think the President is having an affair, even after Jovana explains it wasn’t what she thought. ANNA goes back to KORAN JATAR and tells him the news, something that shocks him considering the scandal during the elections. When ANNA sees the real CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD again, she is confused about his apparent lack of concern of knowledge about the incident and Jovana in general. LAUREN AL-KHALID visits with ISKANDER AL-KHALID to see how he is doing, but Iskander becomes the worries one when Lauren seems more distant and unusual. ANNA has an appointment with MERIK EVEK and discusses having a part Betazoid and Bajoran baby with Jatar. Merik warns against potential retardation problems and having to have the child in an outside incubator to work – something Anna finds very discouraging. LAUREN goes home and starts to get to bed with ZAHIR AL-KHALID when he presses her to talk and she doesn’t want to. When he moves for sex, things get awkward and he leaves her there alone to sort out his problems. LAUREN is approached by JOHARA AL-KHALID and pressed more to talk but this makes Lauren explode with rage and almost walk out before being convinced to stay. Really worried, JOHARA gives her an hour before confronting LAUREN again. Not getting far, she at least suggests being more open about her feelings and what she needs from her husband. Third Week Having lunch with ANNA-ALEENA KORAN, LAUREN AL-KHALID asks her if she could ask Abbott if he would be willing to erase the memories of her latest issue from her mind so she doesn’t have to cope. Anna is unsure but offers to at least ask. ANNA asks ABBOTT THAY right away, but her brother thinks it is a bad idea given who her husband is and refuses to help Lauren out. LAUREN heads back to her home where she finally confronts ZAHIR AL-KHALID. She explains what she needs from him, along with her plans to no longer go into modelling and wanting more security. ANNA goes back to her home and talks to KORAN JATAR about the baby situation. He wants her to take out the Betazoid DNA and have a baby normally but she still has some issues so they make a compromise of a possible sperm donation from a Betazoid later. ABBOTT goes to OBI LOS’ office after finishing everything on his list and shows the Deltan. He is congratulated with some sexy ladies giving him attention and Obi is able to see some of Abbott’s unintentional abilities. Finally on their double date, AVANDAR DEVRIX offers to pay for everything for MORGAN ELBRUNNE, MAXLY ELBRUNNE and TUCKER DORR. They all relax and Avandar pays for the other couple to have some good times at a luxury hotel. ANNA and JATAR have lunch out with HEIDI THAY and tell her they are planning on having a baby. Anna then leaves and Heidi confesses to Jatar that Denorian is leaving her and she just got the papers. ANNA comes home and senses something is off with JATAR and he tells her to speak with her father – not wanting to be the one to break the news of the divorce. Fourth Week Concerned about the reports from her husband, ANNA-ALEENA KORAN seeks out her father to ask DENORIAN THAY what is going on. He explains he is getting a divorced, prompted by Heidi and Abbott’s behaviour and just not being happy – something that worries Anna but she understands her fathersside. ABBOTT THAY has a meeting with OBI LOS and they talk more about Imari, Obi explaining more about her side of things and how she may not be as angelic as he may have thought. ABBOTT goes back to Ireland where he finds his mother HEIDI THAY packing and loses it when he finds out his parents are divorcing. When Heidi is comforting him, ANNA comes in and the things her father told her about her mother and brother are just all the more confirmed. ABBOTT seeks out OBI once more wishing to have some drugs to stop the pain of the recent news. Obi hears about his issues and sees more of his temper, offering that maybe he should just stop trying to please people. Helping out a friend, SIDNEY PIPER is in Australia and looking into Sean Donaldson’s case over ZURI DORR. Going in to interview her, he is shocked at how deranged she really is and recommends that she needs to be moved to Suras IV. SIDNEY gets a communication from MYLEE PIPER on Deep Space Nine and updates her on his work, while she shares some pictures of their daughter with him and catches up. The next day, SIDNEY is back at the mental hospital and comes upon another guard having sex with ZURI when they are about to transfer her. She manages to get the guards weapon, shooting him and killing a female guard as well as Sidney (October 29, 2402). ANNA goes home with a lot on her mind and talks to KORAN JATAR about the family divorce and her father’s worries, which makes Jatar made. In the middle of a fight, Anna takes a call, finding out Mylee’s husband has died and Jatar makes plans to go to Bajor for his sister. Cardassia Plots Third Week Out shopping for hair combs, TOREL DAMAR takes JEVRIN VENIK to a nice place and shows him around. They find a comb he likes and Jevrin loves it when he gets a discount since he is marrying a Damar. Fourth Week At highschool, we see SISI VENIK and SAHARAH MUNROE talking to some boys names Hoit and Mariel. Both guys are flirting with them until ETEN VENIK, TRET VENIK and JORET VENIK come over and ruin the girls fun. Bajor Plots First Week During Daddy-daughter time, HAYDEN LIU is concerned to find out that ZAVALA LIU had an encounter with some men while being babysat by Aiden that Nerys told her not to discuss. CASSICA VIOBHAN is in a state after finding out her husband Ghislain has died. She is now living with her father SIOMANE POLREN and taking some time off as school. HAYDEN, needing someone to vent to, finds out LAUREN AL-KHALID is on the planet and seeks her out. He realizes something happened to her and postpones his rant to offer her some distractions with lunch. ZAHIR AL-KHALID finally has some results back from Iskander and Tobias’ work and explains to LAUREN that they have tracked a serial number on the porn that was made with in it and are recalling them all systematically when they are found. Second Week Hoping to have a conversation with NERYS LIU,HAYDEN LIU approaches her as calmly as he can to explain he knows about keeping secrets from him and the importance of your children never feeling like they have to hide anything. INDIRA FROBISHER is on the planet with the Valiant and decides to see NERYS. They have a lunch and Nerys is able to see Carsten for the first time, as well as covering up how bad her marriage issues are. NERYS is upset over her meeting with Indira and seeks out AIDEN GRAZIER and tells him some of her woes as he offers a comforting (and platonic) shoulder to cry on. Third Week On Bajor to work around her business, MYLEE PIPER seeks out SIOMANE TERIN and explains he is going to be taking on more responsibility at Munaziki’s because she wants to focus more on being a mother. MYLEE realizes the Valiant on the station and has a lunch with MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN. He is happy to see her baby, but continues to find her relationship with her husband strange. NERYS LIU has a visit with ZAVALA LIU to SIOMANE POLREN’s place. She explains some of her issues and he agrees with Hayden on some but disagrees on others, offering at the end to babysit on occasion. Fourth Week Upset about her life and not sure where to turn, NERYS LIU calls her father EBEN DORR on earth and asks if he would be able to come to the planet and speak with her. When EBEN arrives later in the week, he and NERYS get together and she explains everything to him about her marriage falling apart, issues with Zavala and her thoughts of suicide – something he offers to help her with whatever she needs. When NERYS hears the news about Zuri escaping, she seeks out HAYDEN LIU and tells him the news, worried about the safety of their family. En route to the planet, KATAL DHAJA and CATHASACH UNA are able to be civil with the other in hopes of making things better for Mylee. HAYDEN decides that he is going to Deep Space Nine to offer his support for MYLEE. She seems stunned and not really all there but accepts a little help. EBEN is shocked about the recent developments and tells NERYS that she needs to do what she needs to do with a phaser if Zuri is ever around. USS Valiant Plots First Week With wedding invitations sent out, MARK DELANCEY (ANDRUS ELBRUNNE) receives his to the Devrix wedding and finally breaks the news to DROVAN ZEB. The Bolian is more than happy and MEGAN SPARKS uses this time to lure MARK (ANDRUS) away to the holodecks. They go surfing, only to have some sexual tension break. Mark explains he isn’t gay and, in fact, has several children; but that he isn’t available for something long term because of his future. LINCOLN TREDWAY is brought to PATRICK REESE’s quarters where the two men talk about their PTSD and how they have coped with it. Reese offers his guidance to the man and explains him teaching others to better themselves could give him purpose. On Vulcan for their missions, MARK (ANDRUS) and MEGAN have lunch at a museum when they start to talk about Andrus Elbrunne and how hot the professor is. Mark tries to tell her he is actually Andrus but is unable to when Q arrives parading around as Admiral Delancey, inviting them both to a breakfast on his ship the USS Quixotic. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE is out on her run on Vulcan with LINCOLN when she asks for reassurance about her performance on Zalda. He explains she needs to be more confident and stop talking about her missions with people because in the future it will be hard not to confide in others. During breakfast, Q as Admiral Delancey tells MEGAN that Mark really likes her but is shy, encouraging the girl to be the aggressor. When MEGAN does this, MARK (ANDRUS) gives in enough to make out and heavy petting but comes too soon, ruining anything more from happening. Taking a break on their run, LINCOLN catches up with ELLIANA DHAJA and they talk about her ankle and the progress she needs to be making. CONNOR ALMIN is whipped out from his exercises and JORIEN FAAL is there to look after him, thinking he has heat exhaustion. Second Week Eating in Ten Forward as they depart from Vulcan, MALCOM PARKER and MATILDA WEISS strengthen their relationship when he gives her a slide of the snake venom that almost killed him. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE comes up and they talk about their upcoming assignments on Bajor. Also in Ten Forward, LINCOLN TREDWAY is there when MEGAN SPARKS comes in and they talk about the common interest of the Cochrane family and Terran history. Packing up their things, CONNOR ALMIN and ELLIANA DHAJA plan their four day leave together and discuss things they could do. Once on the planet CONNOR and ELLIANA make their way to his family house only for him to find his sister YVETTE ALMIN there having had a party. They get into a fight and he starts bleeding from the head and she leaves. ELLIANA is concerned but CONNOR smokes some weed only to come back later and get help and some intimacy to help his emotions. On the planet for her survival tactics course, ELLIANA finds LINCOLN is still up. They talk and he explains to her that he has to take injections to sleep through the terrors and should something happen she will need outside help. That night, ELLIANA dreams that Lincoln gives her a proposition to find someone better than Almin to share her bed. When the mission is over with, ELLIANA is back on Deep Space Nine and sits with LINCOLN, talking to him about his leave and his love of spicy food. LINCOLN is then on Bajor for a mini-mission when he sees MEGAN SPARKS at a similar club, saving her from her ex Rez who once tried to be a Vedek but got into drugs. They talk in a cafe about various things before heading back to Valiant. Third Week Calling CONNOR ALMIN to his office, PATRICK REESE confronts him about weed traces in his system and the boy admits to doing it. When Reese suspends him, Connor freaks out and resigns. REESE then calls in ELLIANA DHAJA to ask if she was aware of what was going on. When she admits to it, he forces her to have some time off and double shifts the week after. REESE then has to tell LINCOLN TREDWAY about what has happened and he implores the Captain to give the boy a second chance. CONNOR goes to the planet and then trashes his house before going catatonic on the couch. ELLIANA is more than upset when she finds him and brings him to the hospital after linking with him telepathically to make sure he is alright. ELLIANA is visited by LINCOLN when he finds out what has happened and attempts to calm Elliana down from her outburst, bringing in someone to look at her, thinking it is after effects of her telepathic link to Connor. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and some others on the on the planet to relax after a shift and playing a game when MARK DELANCEY (ANDRUS ELBRUNNE) gives up so Zeb can win. He then talks to Sam about her birthday and how he has a gift for her and that she is sad Abbott didn’t bother to contact her. REESE is in the hospital when he confronts CONNOR about what the boy did, admitting he was upset because he felt betrayed. Giving Connor a second chance, he allows the boy back but Connor has to train with him every week. The next day, CONNOR is out and about but still out of it when ELLIANA sees him and is just happy he is okay – having been really worried. Fourth Week Having some girl time, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and ELLIANA DHAJA decide to hang out now they are on better terms. When they start talking, Sam inquires more about Elli’s relationship with Connor and starts to see maybe there are feelings. SAMANTHA then seeks out CONNOR ALMIN, asking him some sly questions about how her feels about Elliana and prompts that maybe they should think about being more because they both like each other – something he denies. MARK DELANCEY (ANDRUS ELBRUNNE) is feeling lonely and calls VYLIN ELBRUNNE on Earth. He manages to win her over some with his cute looks and she sends him a picture of herself. CONNOR and ELLIANA hang out as she helps him catch up with the school he missed while suspended. They talk about their feelings and how they may be more than friends but neither really wants to be official. MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN is shocked at the news about Mylee’s husband and talks to MATILDA WEISS about the whole thing, and she offers to be there as a friend but don’t push romance any time soon. #10 October, 2402 #10 October, 2402 #10 October, 2402